


卖安利给全世界是什么体验

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 爽就完了。





	卖安利给全世界是什么体验

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *随便写写，我也想给全世界卖安利，唉  
> *私设有随队摄影师  
> *OOC我的锅

卖安利给全世界是什么体验？

14159 关注  
2210 评论

匿名用户

泻药。顺便邀请我的人也就是我认识的人中最早吃我安利的，想起来那个时候只能我俩互相喂粮的日子，难过。

咳，扯远了。先预警，我安利卖的是真人rps，还是同性cp，引起不适请迅速撤离。

再给你几秒钟的时间（读完这句话的时间）犹豫，再往下看被雷到不负责，拒绝撕逼和刀片。

先说我吧，毕竟我是利用职务之便安利的cp。我是霓虹人，妈妈是从中国留学过来的，所以我汉语很棒，才能写这篇帖子，也才有了后面的很多事。我是职业的随队摄影师，跟的是我们国家某项目的国家队，厚码。有比赛采访的日子里跟着去转播比赛和采访什么的，没比赛的日子里就比较随机了，我就是块砖哪里需要哪里搬，也可能是放假。

队里有个大神叫Y，特别厉害那种。有一场采访主持人问他：“比赛前热身的时候，你会在意别人在做什么吗？”Y想都不想说的是：“应该是别人都在好奇我做什么才对吧。”所以这样一个人居然开始关注一个中国小后辈J的时候我还蛮惊讶的。

J到了年龄以后第一次和Y同场竞技，初出茅庐就锋芒毕露，直接拿了银牌。颁奖之前，我就苦逼兮兮地猫在我的三脚架后面，震惊地看着Y对J抱了又抱，还说小话，总之就是夸他。J英语不怎么好，没听懂Y说什么，懵懵地回了一句“yes”。我忠实地用摄像机记录了这个画面，并且非常不好意思地把另一位霓虹前辈M的半个身子搞到了画外。当时太激动了，真没注意。

可能腐男之魂就是从那个时候开始熊熊燃烧的吧，反正摄像机在我手里，我可以向全世界安利。这也就是为什么颁奖完拍照，别人都在拍Y和M的时候，我把镜头给了蹲在那里躲镜头的J。谁知道J笑起来居然是个眯眯眼和虎牙啊！！！我可是个霓虹人诶，你们懂的。

J挪了挪之后正对着Y，还是眯眯眼和虎牙，好嘛Y笑得脸都成包子了，从侧面给一下表情管理失败本人及罪魁祸首。

几个月之后有个大比赛。那天有点累了，加上是比赛当天的最后一点时间热身，估计这种严肃正经的场合不会有什么铜矿塘，所以我在跟着评论员给了每个人镜头之后就把镜头拉开了，拍全景让我稍稍打个盹。插叙一下，这块糖还是我跨国好友兼同行兼第一个吃我安利的中国摄影师Z讲给我的。当然也不是Z自己发现的，他举着twitter界面，内容大同小异，无非是“Y你离J太近啦！注意安全啊！”“Y改变行动路线从J身边经过3次了，可是J全神贯注看脚下，点蜡”之类的发言。

反正不管怎么说，我当时错过了这口糖，很心塞。他们都集体热身完了我还能有什么粮可拍？于是就兢兢业业转播赛况。后来有个糖，可是我没法拍，只能看。

具体是这样的。Y比完了就是J上场，我尽职尽责地把镜头对准了J，顺便欣赏了一下深V衣服露出来的奶白奶白的皮肤。一转头就看见本来应该去休息室的Y还坐在场边，还给J喊加油，中文。Y的老师先走了，J已经开始了有一阵子了，Y就坐在那看他，看了好一阵子才走。

我恨，谁叫我得给国内转播比赛的J，他们看不到场下的Y。感谢后来有饭拍版的加油Y，全世界同吸粮。

这个项目挺奇怪的，颁的奖还挺多。那个小颁奖J没来，听说是他第一次参加这个比赛不知道后面还有活动，去买羽绒服了。唉小小吐槽一下，他那个连穿了好几个月的荧光绿羽绒服真的不好看，怪不得要买新的。

太憋屈了，我只能站在侧面，但这并不妨碍我给全世界安利并发糖。主持人念到J的名字，Y探头踮脚一条龙，这个时候可以考虑拉近镜头。主持人宣布J不能来但是留下了语音消息，Y立马探到手机旁边去听，这个时候镜头要跟着Y，可以短暂忽略一下留在原地有点懵的另一位选手F。

录完了这场还有个颁奖仪式。报幕员喊“J from China”的时候Y就冲着入口处歪着身子鼓掌，这个时候要着重给Y镜头。哦J目的地明确冲Y去了（J把Y当成偶像，Y无论是第一还是第二J都会最先拥抱他），这个小碎步和Y蹲下身等他必须放铜矿，肯定有粉丝会截图的。来啊截啊入坑啊。

然后我有个大长假，没粮，寂寞。算了没事儿，后来又有同场比赛。颁奖典礼J和Y握手拥抱的时候J磕在Y肩膀上的小下巴和Y满足的微笑，这个必须给近景。唉比赛之后表演我也是要播的，大晚上真的挺困。不过感谢我坚持到最后，那个大合影，他俩分别站在手持自拍杆的G的两边，拍完了以后J在那和队友玩，结果Y绕过合影人群捉住了J的手腕。手部特写当然要拍的，俩人笑成褶子精的镜头要给，然后还把镜头拉远景，很明显能看到俩人远离人群，像有结界一样。

嗯，也有人截这几幕的图，我觉得海星。

接着的那个比赛嘛，性质比较像玩一玩，那个表演也特别随意。J最后出场亮相的时候和队友玩了一个很亲密的双人动作，得赶紧拍一下Y的表情。哦他笑着避开了镜头，不知道干什么去了。未解之谜，真的。

他俩再见面是大赛，史诗级那种。比赛之前有公开练习，是举办方安排时间的。Y大神排到的点不算早，但是J是大清早就要去练习。我想起来我们霓虹国内那些J的奶奶粉，索性起了个大早去拍J。呵，然后我就在一旁看到了在看J练习的Y。于是我把Y也收进了画面里，以便全世界共赏起床困难症Y大清早爬起来看J排练的精彩画面。

还有一次赛前练习，不知道Y怎么了，虎着一张扑克脸低气压能飞天，结果J在他面前突然摔了个跟头（应该是被快速掠过的选手S吓着了），Y就笑开花了。笑完了还跟他老师学J摔倒的样子，生怕别人不知道J摔倒的时候他在看。我？当然是全程近景了。

然后就比赛了呗。嘛，因为某些圈内人显而易见，圈外人也能揣测到几分的原因，J是第四名。比赛最后的情况是这样的，休息室里坐着暂列第一二三位的Y、F、J，还有最后一位选手S在比。S高于F的成绩一出意味着J要拿铁牌，当时Y一个探身就抱住了J，手还放在J的尻上，此处应该有近景。J就抱了有……一秒钟不到？反正J很快松了手，可是Y不干，他按着J的肩膀把他捞回来了。Y趴在J远离镜头的侧脸处说了什么估计除了他自己没人知道。J可能也不知道吧，他英语不好嘛不是。

后来的糖能让我胖三斤。我能怎么办呢，当然是把糖塞到全世界嘴里陪我一起胖啊！这次我们可以拍摄表演的彩排过程，而且比完赛整个赛场气氛都比较自由和放松，我就和跨国朋友Z一边拍一边聊。至于Y从J后面偷偷溜过来给J扣上帽子，然后自己把衣服领子罩在脑袋上这种镜头，必须高清无码。还有Y在J和Y师弟C聊天的时候，突然抬手揉搓J的后背这种事情，以及Y东张西望叫J的名字最后终于把J叫来身边诸如此类的镜头，全部高清近景。我和Z一边拍一边诡异地笑，有两个中国前辈看我们的眼神有点奇怪。

然后的事儿我有点玄幻。大赛闭幕了以后我们有个短暂的小徦，这位号称只有个iPod用来听音乐和拍照，连社交软件都没有的Y大神，举着twitter给我看界面上一堆图，然后向我索要原图和视频。我当时拼了老命按住自己过于激动的小心脏，无数次催眠自己“嗯他们只是普通朋友Y应该只是在搜集他自己和别人的合影对一定是这样的”，结果大概是我心理建设的时间有点长，Y有点小失落地抱怨“啊不方便吗，我只是想找原图看看我对xx（J的小名）的不一样和小心思是不是真的那么明显，那打扰了”。

下面请欣赏由霓虹知名国家队随队摄影师带来的节目——震惊到窒息。我觉得我甚至可以回答另一个问题：卖安利卖到蒸煮头上是什么体验。于是我就这么拥有了Y的小号，关注了他之后感觉世界有点崩塌。

好的吧不管他在小号上做了什么崩塌人设的过激发言，让我们回归正题。反正就是，看着全世界一点点吃下口粮，再到最后蒸煮跑过来按着我的脑袋让我产粮，我还是蛮兴奋的。做自己喜欢的cp的前线大佬真的很开心我跟你们讲。

======  
评论有非要扒码的我都删掉了，挺没意思的。  
======  
羽生结弦和金博洋你们两个大猪蹄子居然公开了？？？好的吧祝你们幸福，本文讲的就是这两个人的故事。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
